Permanent
by Malana
Summary: Lionel reflects on a certain reporter.


Title: Permanent Author: Malana Rating: PG Spoilers: Through the end of Season 3, a few spoilers for season four.  
  
Challenge response. (Challenge found at end of fic.  
  
Lionel Luthor allowed himself a small smile as he slide into a chair in the visiting room. He had been quite pleased to hear that Trent McCabe wanted to see him. That meant he had information.  
  
"Lex led me straight to her," Trent said without pretense. "It's time to ante up, Mr. Luthor. Or Lex and the star of your little show will testify tomorrow."  
  
"I assure you, Mr. McCabe, the arrangements have all been made. As soon as you complete your part of our bargain, you'll be rewarded."  
  
Lionel's mind filled with images of Chloe Sullivan. He had been so pleased when she had first agreed to work for him. It was a shame that things had gone sour. He had worked very hard to get her. She was a prized possession.  
  
If only he had more time with her, before she had gone scurrying back to the protection of Clark Kent. Lionel hadn't minded Chloe fighting him. He would have been disappointed if she hadn't. But just when he thought he finally truly had her, she slipped through his fingers.  
  
It was a shame. Miss Sullivan was a nearly perfect specimen. She was beautiful, and quite intelligent. She also had a fire in her. She had a type of passion one normally didn't see in someone so young. He had longed to have her completely. And, if he had more time, he might have just succeeded. She was very attracted to power, even if she didn't realize it. As much as she claimed he repulsed her, Lionel knew that some part of her was attracted to him like a magnet to steel.  
  
"Ah, Miss Sullivan. Before you go, there is something I'd like you to have."  
  
Chloe stared at the box he put down in front of her. It was moderately sized, and wrapped simply in a glossy black paper.  
  
"I'm not taking a gift from you." Her eyes blazed.  
  
"A simple token of my appreciation," Lionel said with a smirk. "I am very grateful for the work you've been doing for me."  
  
Chloe bit her lip, then slowly reached out and peeled off the gift- wrapping. She gasped a little when she saw what it was. "A...a new laptop."  
  
"Top of the line, of course. I don't give anything but the best to those I care about."  
  
Chloe stared at him for a long moment while Lionel's words hung in the air between them.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
Lionel was not surprised to hear the Lex had been to see Chloe. That boy would do anything to see his father rot. Lionel had thought he and Lex were finally going to join forces, to truly be father and son. He had been...hurt...to learn that Lex was wearing a wire.  
  
Under different circumstances, Lionel might have been please that his son and Miss Sullivan were making a connection. They would make a very good pair. Chloe would be a challenge for Lex, and that's exactly what he needed. Lionel would have loved to see Lex rise to power with Chloe by his side. Together, they might be nearly unstoppable.  
  
Lionel had watched the two of them together. He had enjoyed the way they bantered and spared. They had a connection, even if they didn't see it. Lionel may have liked to have Miss Sullivan for himself, but if Lex hadn't betrayed him, he would have gladly pushed Chloe in his direction.  
  
All three of them working together would have been something to behold. Clark Kent wouldn't have stood a chance. Lionel, Lex, Chloe...they all had something in common. They all sought the truth, even when others got hurt in their pursuit of it.  
  
It really was a shame that Chloe and Lex had to die.  
  
"Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lionel shook himself from his reverie.  
  
"Yes, Mr. McCabe?"  
  
"Do you want the details?"  
  
Lionel wrinkled his nose, "No. Thank you. Just see that it's done. The how is completely up to you."  
  
Lionel hadn't been happy to give the order to have Miss Sullivan terminated. He had loved the challenge she presented, but once she turned into an actual threat, she needed to be eliminated. Unfortunately, blowing up the safe house hadn't done the trick. And now, further methods would have to be used. She simply could not be allowed to testify.  
  
Trent nodded and began to stand.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. McCabe..." Lionel began, "Make sure her silence is permanent this time."  
  
Original challenge:  
  
Recent spoilers for S4 have said that there is an up coming scene with Lionel a prison infirmary discussing who we can only presume is Chloe with another character. The scene apparently goes something along the following lines...  
  
Trent: Lex led me straight to her........ante up or Lex and the star of your little show will testify tomorrow.  
  
Lionel: Make sure her silence is permanent this time  
  
I'd like to see a short fic... only 1000-5000 words (though longer is of course welcome) based on this conversation. You can elaborate it however you want it. This could be a relationship fic or something much darker... I just want to see what happens when someone's imagination is sparked by it.  
  
- Requirements Pairing: Chloe/Lionel (in any sense), potential Chloe/Lex or Chloe/Lucas (if you can somehow manage it). Naturally there must be Chloe/Lionel is some significant sense though Rating: Any Must have: Speculation on what Lionel thinks about Chloe/Lex interaction (remember they don't have to be in a relationship) At least some snippet of conversation between Chloe and Lionel though the two aren't forced to meet for a scene in the fic A gift of some kind 


End file.
